Microsoft Corporation, as an Internet service provider, provided MSN 8.0 software for connecting to the Internet. The software supported dial-up connections using a remote access service component. The software included an embedded phone book with plural dial-up connection telephone numbers that the computer calls to establish a connection. The phone book numbers were dialed in order until a connection is made. For example, when a connection request returned a busy telephone error code, that information was saved in a log for this dialing session. When a connection was finally made in this dialing session, the saved log of the previous dialing session was sent to a remote server. The sent dialing session log was used by the remote server to create new phone books based on dialing sessions for multiple users in a geographic location. However, until a new phone book is received, in subsequent dialing sessions, the existing phone numbers were dialed in the same order even when the first few numbers were busy multiple times in previous dialing sessions.